Monster Strike
: August 8, 2013 : : October 20, 2014 : : May 23, 2014 : : November 6, 2014 Android : : December 14, 2013 : : October 21, 2014 : : May 13, 2014 : : November 16, 2014 |link = Official Website (in Japanese) }} Monster Strike (モンスターストライク, Monsutā Sutoraiku), often shortened to "MonSt" (モンスト, Monsuto) in Japan, is a mobile physics game with elements of role-playing, strategy and cooperative multiplayer. It is developed by Mixi for iOS and Android platforms. The game was co-created by Yoshiki Okamoto."Monster Strike Comes to North American Mobile Devices". CNBC. October 23, 2014. Retrieved October 30, 2014. By June 30, 2015, the game had daily revenues of $4.2 million,"Japanese mobile game Monster Strike making $4.2m a day". develop-online.net. grossing more than $1 billion in 2015."What Is Mixi Planning to Do after Monster Strike?". Tokyo Business Today. Toyo Keizai. May 2, 2016. The game subsequently grossed $1.3 billion in 2016,"Worldwide game industry hits $91 billion in revenues in 2016, with mobile the clear leader". ''VentureBeat''. December 21, 2016. and another $1.3 billion in 2017."2017 YEAR IN REVIEW: DIGITAL GAMES AND INTERACTIVE MEDIA" (PDF). SuperData Research. January 25, 2018. As of October 2018, the game has grossed over $7.2 billion worldwide, surpassing ''Puzzle & Dragons'' to become the highest-grossing mobile app of all time.Spannbauer, Adam (October 23, 2018). "Monster Strike Revenue Passes $7.2 Billion, Making It the Highest Earning App of All Time". Sensor Tower. A more traditional role-playing game of Monster Strike was released for the Nintendo 3DS in December 2015. The game was adapted into an anime series in 2015. An anime film adaptation titled ''Monster Strike The Movie'' was released on December 10, 2016. A second anime film, titled Monster Strike the Movie: Sora no Kanata, was released on October 5, 2018 in Japan. Gameplay Monster Strike has been compared to competitor ''Puzzle & Dragons'' and other freemium puzzle games in that the player battles waves of monsters to collect them, fuse them, and evolve them and earn gold and other items through gameplay to get stronger monsters, and build a list of friends with monsters to use as well. What sets it apart is that rather than being a tile-matching video game, the player aims and flicks their monsters around on a field, similar to billiards/pool,"Monster Strike Review". 148apps.com. bumping off of walls and enemies to perform damage. Colliding the currently in play monster with any of the allied monsters activates Bump Combos (友情コンボ, Yūjō Konbo; lit. "Friend Combos") that set off explosions, energy beams, or projectiles to perform damage on opponent monsters. Every turn, numerous counters on enemy monsters count down to launch various attacks that deal damage or add hazards to the field. Player monsters often have other unique passive abilities to counter these hazards, or may have passive abilities that cause greater damage to particular kinds of enemy monsters. Some monsters also have gauges that when it is launched at the right time, it activates a secondary gauge ability as well as slightly increases their attack strength. Each of the player's monsters also has its own counter, which allows the player to activate the monster's Strike Shot (ストライクショット, Sutoraiku Shotto) attack to perform more damage. The final battle of each Quest Mission features a Boss monster that has a moving critical hit point. Monster Strike also offers co-operative play for up to 4 players.Hindy, Joe (October 28, 2014). "Monster Strike - Indie app of the day". Android Authority. Retrieved October 30, 2014.Sage, Simon (October 23, 2014). "Popular Japanese physics RPG Monster Strike now available in English". iMore. Retrieved October 30, 2014. Quests in the game are divided into Solo and Co-Op and then Normal and Event. Event Quests are only available for limited periods of time and often feature rare monsters that are powerful or that can be used in the Ascension of other monsters. Completing the levels of a quest awards the player monsters, catalysts, and coins. In Normal Quests, for completing the penultimate level in the quest, players are awarded a rare catalyst and for completing the final level, they are awarded an Orb as well as unlocking a Bonus Level featuring the experience-increasing or high-selling turtle monsters. A Mission Log is also given to players to reach certain goals in Quests in order to win other Catalysts, Orbs, or experience-increasing monsters. A third set of Quests are available in the Temple of Heroes. Clearing any of these awards the player Ableberries (わくわくの実, Wakuwaku no Mi; lit. "Exciting Fruit") that gives one of the player's monsters an additional stat bonus. Initially, only certain Hatcher monsters could have an Ableberry. Later, the ability for rare Event Quest monsters to have Ableberries was added, but only if the player has Max Luck on two copies of the same monster. A Tower of Champions event is also occasionally run in Japan, providing an increased challenge for players to win rare monsters and prizes. A similar event was held in the North American version of the game for Christmas 2015. Each monster has its own HP, Attack, and Speed statistics. The player's three monsters' HP and their friend or helper's monsters' HP are combined for a total HP. Attack determines how much damage the player's monster does to enemy monsters and Speed determines how fast (how much distance) the monster travels in a single turn. These values are increased by fusing monsters together to gain experience, or using special stat-only increasing monsters. There is also a Luck (ラック, Rakku) value, symbolized by a four-leaf clover, that determines the possibility of obtaining bonus prizes at the end of a Mission. Luck can only be increased by fusing two of the same monsters together, or monsters in the same evolutionary line; fusing two Red Smydras or a Red Drake and a Red Smydra will both cause Luck to increase. An additional Luck Skill was added to the game, allowing certain monsters to either have a critical hit or a shield to prevent damage on one turn. After raising a monster to its maximum level, the player can Evolve (進化, Shinka) them through the use of Evolution Catalysts (進化アイテム, Shinka Aitemu; lit. "Evolution Items"). Players can also Ascend (神化, Kamika) their monsters into even more powerful forms through the use of other monsters with specific Luck levels. Divination (獣神化, Jūshinka) is a combination of the two evolutions, giving the monster a second tier to their Strike Shot and a second slot for an Ableberry. The game also features Hatchers (ガチャ, Gacha) that the player spends either Friend Points (earned through choosing another player's monster to complete a level) for fairly common monsters or Orbs for rarer monsters. The main Hatcher cycles through a series of different sets of monsters that have an increased availability, with the rarest found during the Legend Series (獣神祭, Jūshinsai) events. The Friend Hatcher is sometimes used for giving out rare Event monsters for collaborations, such as with Line Corporation and Weekly Shōnen Jump in Japan. The Japanese edition of the game has also featured a special Hatcher to commemorate the release of ''Godzilla'' requiring special Godzilla Sharls to use it. Collaborations have also been made with Lawson's convenience store chain, Monster Hunter Big Game Hunting Quest, [[wikipedia:Bakusō_Kyōdai_Let's_&_Go!!|''Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!!]], ''Game Walker, ''Parasyte'', ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'', ''Rebuild of Evangelion'', and ''Ultraman''."【ウルトラマンとモンストがコラボ！】7月15日（金）の開始に先駆け、参加型キャンペーン実施中" (in Japanese). hobby.dengeki.com. 2016-07-08. Retrieved 2016-07-15. The game has an in-game store to purchase Orbs that are used to continue lost Missions, expand the number of the player's available saved monsters, restore Stamina used to play Missions, or use them in the game's Hatcher to earn powerful and rare monsters.Rich, Rob (October 28, 2014). "Monster Strike review". ''Pocket Gamer''. Retrieved October 30, 2014. Development Monster Strike was originally released in Japan in September 2013, and by November 2013 it was credited with saving Mixi, originally a social media network, after the app became popular in the iOS App Store.Toto, Serkan (March 3, 2014). "How Monster Strike saved 'Japan's Facebook' Mixi". Tech in Asia. Retrieved October 30, 2014.Fox, Glen (May 30, 2014). "Mixi marvel: How Monster Strike is turning around the fortunes of Japan's s - Pocket Gamer.biz - PGbiz". pocketgamer.biz. Retrieved October 30, 2014. In September 2014, it was announced that a North American version and a South Korean version would be released.Corbin, David (September 22, 2014). "Monster Strike: Mixi's billion dollar game comes to America". Tech in Asia. Retrieved October 30, 2014. South Korean support ended on November 30, 2016,Cinderboy (27 August 2016). "Monster Strike – Top Japan mobile game falters in America and Korea". MMO Culture. while North American support ended on August 1, 2017.Sherman, Jennifer (May 1, 2017). "Monster Strike Smartphone Game's English Version Shuts Down in August". Anime News Network. Hunter × Hunter Collaborations First Collaboration : Collaboration Release Date: November 10th, 2017 (16:00 JST) : Characters: * Gon Freecss * Killua Zoldyck * Kurapika * Leorio Paradinight * Hisoka Morow * Biscuit Krueger * Isaac Netero * Chrollo Lucilfer * Feitan Portor * Machi Komacine * Meruem * Neferpitou Second Collaboration : Collaboration Release Date: : Characters: * Kite * Knuckle Bine * Illumi Zoldyck * Morel Mackernasey * Ging Freecss * Razor * Genthru * Shaiapouf * Menthuthuyoupi Image Gallery Gon Monster Strike (Normal).png|Gon Freecss Gon Monster Strike (Evolution).png|Gon Freecss (Evolution) Gon Monster Strike (Ascension).png|Gon Freecss (Ascension) Gon_Monster_Strike_Transcension.png|Gon Freecss (Transcension) Killua Monster Strike.png|Killua Zoldyck Killua Monster Strike 2.png|Killua Zoldyck (Evolution) Killua Monster Strike 3.png|Killua Zoldyck (Transcension) Gon_Killua_MS.png|Gon and Killua Kurapika Monster Strike.png|Kurapika Kurapika Monster Strike 2.png|Kurapika (Evolution) Kurapika Monster Strike 3.png|Kurapika (Transcension) Leorio MS.png|Leorio Paradinight Leorio MS 2.png|Leorio Paradinight (Evolution) Hisoka MS.png|Hisoka Morow Hisoka MS 2.png|Hisoka Morow (Evolution) Biscuit Monster Strike 1.png|Biscuit Krueger Biscuit Monster Strike 2.png|Biscuit Krueger (Evolution) Chrollo MS.png|Chrollo Lucilfer Chrollo MS 2.png|Chrollo Lucilfer (Evolution) Feitan MS.png|Feitan Portor Feitan MS 2.png|Feitan Portor (Evolution) Machi MS.png|Machi Komacine Machi MS 2.png|Machi Komacine (Evolution) Meruem MS.png|Meruem Meruem MS 2.png|Meruem (Evolution) Meruem MS 3.png|Meruem (Transcension) Pitou Monster Strike.png|Neferpitou Pitou Monster Strike 2.png|Neferpitou (Evolution) Ging MS.png|Ging Freecss Ging MS 2.png|Ging Freecss Transcension) Kite MS.png|Kite Kite MS 2.png|Kite (Transcension) Genthru MS.png|Genthru Genthru MS 2.png|Genthru (Evolution) Knuckle MS.png|Knuckle Bine Knuckle MS 2.png|Knuckle Bine (Evolution) Netero MS.png|Isaac Netero Netero MS 2.png|Isaac Netero (Transcension) Morel MS.png|Morel Mackernasey Morel MS 2.png|Morel Mackernasey (Evolution) Illumi MS.png|Illumi Zoldyck Illumi MS 2.png|Illumi Zoldyck (Evolution) Razor MS.png|Razor Razor MS 2.png|Razor (Evolution) Shaiapouf MS.png|Shaiapouf Pouf MS 2.png|Shaiapouf (Evolution) Youpi MS.png|Menthuthuyoupi Youpi MS 2.png|Menthuthuyoupi (Evolution) External Links * モンスターストライク(モンスト)公式サイト Strike (Monst) Official Website (in Japanese) ** 【公式】アニメ「HUNTER×HUNTER」と「モンスターストライク（モンスト）」のコラボ第2弾特設サイト (Official Collaboration 2nd special site for anime "HUNTER x HUNTER" and "Monster Strike (Monst)") Japanese * Monster Strike Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia (Collab. 1 and 2) References Category:Video games